


'I don't bite... much.'

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, IN SPACE!, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Light Choking, M/M, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: They say drinking makes you more outgoing.





	'I don't bite... much.'

You topped up your master’s wine glass, having lost count of how many times he’d already asked you to do it. It would be unwise to point that out, however. You never did know what happened to the person who had this job before you.

Lord Frieza was draped dramatically over a long, crimson sofa, currently in his preferred ivory form. He and a couple of his most senior ranking officials had been drinking to celebrate the conquest of yet another planet by his renowned army, and it was your job to wait on them and see to their every whim. However, they had just left, and you were wondering how long he was going to stay like this. 

Taking a sip from his glass, he gazed over his shoulder at you, acknowledging you for what you guessed was the first time that evening (if you could even call it that, night and day were just figments of your schedule while the warship travelled through space). Head rested against one hand, the look he gave you was surprisingly nonchalant - not his usual death glare. You supposed it was all the alcohol. He spoke, and though his speech had the slight lilt of someone who was a tad intoxicated, he still commanded attention and the utmost respect.

‘I must commend you for all your hard work tonight.’

Compliments were rare, so you were caught somewhat off-guard, but you still managed a deep bow.

‘Th-thank you, my lord.’

He continued to look at you, and you felt yourself blush a little. Evil be damned, you couldn’t help but fantasize about him just a little bit, even if you could never admit that. Piercing red eyes looked you up and down, which only served to make you hotter. Eventually, he broke the eye contact and shifted his position a little.

‘Sit down.’

Had you heard that correctly? Was he asking you to sit at his side? You couldn’t have imagined your boss asking such a request of you before now. He had to be drunk. Suddenly, you became a little apprehensive. Lord Frieza was the most dangerous man in the galaxy, with the power to blow up planets in a single energy blast. You hoped he wasn’t a capricious drunk.

‘Are… are you sure?’

‘Are you questioning my order?’

You didn’t dare waste any more time in perching yourself on the other end of the sofa. Dark lips twisted into a smile.

‘Come closer. I don’t bite… much.’

He let out a chuckle as you shifted a little nearer. By now your heart was pounding and a mixture of thoughts swam through your head, yet none of them were enough to catch your attention more than what was currently unfolding. He was smiling almost maliciously now, and he set his glass to one side.

‘I’m flattered that you’re so afraid of me,’ he said in a deceptively charming voice, ‘but really, do come closer.’

He took a hold of your wrist and you instinctively gasped - he’d never touched you before at all. His skin was smooth and cold, and his grip surprisingly powerful for someone his size as he pulled you forward onto him.

You squeaked in surprise as your face hit his bare chest. Were you dreaming? Was this actually happening? You could feel the soft rumble as he hummed while raking his fingers through your hair, and you were positive your face was bright red by now.

‘Hm… you mammals are rather soft. It’s a shame that so many of you are ugly. You, however…’

He lifted up your chin so you were making eye contact with him once more, and he appeared amused by your flustered expression.

‘...you are an exception.’

Oh, god. He was drunk, and now he was coming onto you. Part of you was burning to see how far this would play out, and another part of you was screaming that this was all kinds of wrong. Embarrassed, you stuttered out a response.

‘Th… thank you, my lord.’

‘Some of the fools on this ship are absolutely hopeless, they would defect at the drop of a hat. Something is different about you, though. I can just sense your, how should I say, devotion…’

He leaned closer to get a better look at your face, moving the hand under your chin around to cup your cheek. You tilted your head to lean into his icy touch without thinking. His pallid, cold skin was a stark opposite to your hot flush, and something about the contact was soothing.

‘Oho, you’re blushing. How adorable.’

You couldn’t think of anything to say to that. Besides, you were pretty sure coherent speech was beyond you at this point. He leaned closer still, and you could feel each calm breath he took. The smell of alcohol lingered on his lips, but that didn’t concern you. Your eyelids fluttered shut instinctively, and he let out another low chuckle that made your heart do backflips. Something about him was just as intoxicating as what he’d been drinking; he was so seductive…

And then when he kissed you, all conscious thought seemed to float away. One of Frieza’s hands held your face steady, the other snaked around the back of your head to pull you closer. His mouth moved skilfully against yours; you wondered how much experience he had, but it certainly felt like a lot. Pale fingers twirled in your hair, and you couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh. You felt him smile against you in response.

A purple tongue skated over your lips teasingly, and you accepted him into your mouth. He dominated you with his kisses, and the hand in your hair moved down to close around your throat in a similar fashion. He pressed ever so slightly against the sides of your neck, making you dizzy with want. He became more and more aggressive with his kissing, and you found yourself getting short on breath, panting and letting out intermittent whimpers. He let go of you to drag both hands up and down your back, teasing you by not pulling up your shirt. He moved his mouth to your neck and bit down, making you squeal. His name tumbled from your lips as he sucked the spot where he had bitten, leaving his mark of ownership on your skin for all to see.

When he was satisfied with the bruise he had left, he withdrew and stared at you again with those devilish red eyes, face twisted with something between lust and malice. You still hadn’t stopped panting.

‘Now…’ he drawled lazily, ‘be a dear and fetch another glass. I feel like the amusements aren’t over for tonight…’


End file.
